20 Truths About Artemis Crock
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: Artemis was patrolling when she finally found her wonderland. Her white rabbit sailed across the night sky with an 'S' on his chest, and her Mad Hatter was almost crushed to death. It was one of the happiest nights of her life. Some Spitfire


**Author's Note:** I've always loved the 20 truths community that started on LJ a while ago. I wanted to try this out on Artemis since I love her so much. Also wanted to write this because there is so much angst out in the fandom and I need some happiness especially since Artemis Crock is not the wallow in misery type. Excuse my writing…I don't even remember the last time I attempted to write something like this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Crock or anything from Young Justice. If I did…it would probably be canceled?

**20 Truths About Artemis Crock**

1. Artemis was patrolling when she finally found her wonderland. She remembers the event so vividly in her head. Her white rabbit sailed across the night sky with an 'S' on his chest, and her Mad Hatter was almost crushed to death. It was one of the happiest nights of her life.

2. Pity is something Artemis never believed in. Of course her childhood wasn't sunshine and roses, but her past helps her reaffirm how far she's come.

3. She hates cats. They lie. They are supposed to have nine lives. Apollo should have survived according to her dad. He had used him, her best friend with the softest fur, as her first target practice. Her 9 year old hands trembled as she pulled the string of the bow taught.

_THUD. _

"Don't worry. Cats have nine lives," Lawrence mused as he turned from the lifeless creature.

"Really? Apollo's okay then?"

"He should be…if not he's one sorry excuse for a cat."

4. Conclusion. He was a complete dork. Nothing like she had pictured from all of the television interviews.

She had been anticipating his arrival for so long only to have him trip over his feet in the most ungraceful manner. Her _Baywatch_comment would forever live in infamy, but the comment was her only way of keeping her composure in front of these new people.

He did always have a funny way of making her laugh.

5. She never EVER wishes that Green Arrow, Oliver, was her father. She would never wish that upon anyone.

6. Artemis had the chance to experience both sides. It was a no brainer when it came to deciding. Being a bad guy is too easy for her. She'll always remain a good guy. She likes the challenge.

7. She laughed the first time her mother suggested she change her costume. So, what she got a little taller and fuller. There was too much that she associated with it to give it up so easily.

"You'll love my concept though!" Paula chirped in excitement as she shoved the design in front of her daughter, "Look! I even added a holster for your cross bow, and some extra compartments just in case you need to change out arrow accessories."

"I love you, Mom."

She had to admit…the hood did kind of look cool.

8. She liked Roy. He was like the annoying older brother who didn't want his geeky sister rummaging through his belongings. When he had found out he was the mole, she spent the next couple of months getting on his nerves just to make sure he was still feeling something in terms of emotions. He looked so empty otherwise.

9. There are nights when Artemis is unsure of whether her sister is still hanging around Gotham. She swears that there is something eerie about how the lone tree down the block with the broken branch grins at her. Wally swears it's just the moon peeking through the leaves, but he'll walk her home anyway.

10. She has pulled that string so many times. She used to hate it so much. She wanted to be trained with the sword. When you're young the sharp and dangerous stuff always looks so much more fun to play with. Lawrence was ruthless, but she was his daughter and he knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

"How about I teach you how to be dangerous with this instead?"

She remembers holding it for the first time in her small hands. Why was he making her play with sticks?

11. There were only three constants in her life: Her mother waiting up for her every time she had a mission, her daily pep talks, and Wally never being on time for any of their dates.

12. Her nerves are always so shot after a mission. It never matters if it goes well or not, she's always on edge. The only way Artemis can sleep peaceful now is after a warm cup of Jasmine tea that her mother prepares.

13. It's how she shows affection. At least that's how Artemis explains this revelation to Wally.

"So, should I be worried about losing you to the next guy you kick in the face?" Wally mutters as he rubs the spot she recently punched.

She chuckles before reassuring him, "Don't worry. No one is as fun to beat up as you."

14. She gets her snark from her sister. Her passion from her mother. The eternal bruises are her father's.

15. The first time she meets the West family, she feels warm. She now always finds herself in the kitchen helping out Mrs. West prepare supper because you're not feeding ordinary men…you're feeding a ravenous army.

She'll stick around. What's not to love about a family that teases Wally? These were her kind of people.

16. She only feels better after the whole tracker fiasco when she's walking to the bus one morning on her way to school. There's a stack of newspapers outside of the corner store that catches her eyes. She stops once she sees the picture of her and Green Arrow's silhouettes under the cover of the moon.

She gets to school late that day, and ends up in detention. It's completely worth it. She'd gladly spend every day in detention if she can feel the way she did after reading about her acts of heroism.

17. Don't tell Artemis that she can't do something. She'll prove you wrong and then kick you in the face.

18. She loved him. She knew it every time she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his warmth pressed against her.

Perfection.

She always finds herself smiling into his shoulder now. So whenever he asks her what she's smiling about, she just tells him to shut up and keep holding her.

19. Nightwing is the only one that knows her secret. She can't believe how stupid she was for being so unguarded that night. How was she supposed to know that he would be back so soon after departing on a mission she wasn't assigned to? All she knew was that she was not on call that night and she finally had a moment to herself. A moment where no one could judge her as she inserted her headphones into her ears and began wailing away to her favorite beats. She thought she looked so cool with the brush that was in her hands…that was until she bumped unknowingly into the boy wonder after executing a perfect moonwalk.

"So…I can assume that you like…" he started mischievously.

"I will end you."

They agreed they would never speak of this. So Nightwing hums the tune whenever she walks by instead.

20. If she had a super power she would probably choose speed. At least with super speed she would never need to worry about taking public transportation ever again.


End file.
